Kazakiri
Kazakiri (カザキリ, lit. "Flight Feathers") is an opening theme song for the ''Norn9 Norn+Nonette'' anime series. It was sung by Yanagi Nagi and was released on February 2, 2016. Cast Staff Lyrics TV Sive |-| Japanese= 守るかわり風切羽を折った Bird in a cage 月は満ち欠け時間を落とす 羽の輪郭なぞる星彩 いつからこうして檻越しに触れてたのか 無垢な音でさえずる度に もっと頑丈な城に作り替えた 花から滴る毒 根の渇きを癒していく 籠に染み出す本能の飛沫 ねえ　もしも君が天使じゃなくっても Bird in the hand 温め続けていたいよ だから今はゆりかごで眠って |-| Romaji= Mamoru kawari kazakiriba o otta Bird in a cage Tsuki wa michikake jikan o otosu Hane no rinkaku nazoru seisai Itsu kara kou shite origoshi ni fureteta noka Muku na ne de saezuru tabi ni Motto ganjou na shiro ni tsukurikaeta Hana kara shitataru doku Ne no kawaki o iyashiteiku Kago ni shimidasu honnou no himatsu Nee moshimo kimi ga tenshi janakuttemo Bird in the hand Atatametsudzuketeitai yo Dakara ima wa yurikago de nemutte |-| English= In exchange for protection, I broke my flight feathers - A bird in a cage... The moon grows full, then wanes, dropping time; Starlight tracing the silhouette of wings. Just how long have I been feeling you from the other side of this cage? The more I sing with the purest cry, The more impenetrable this castle becomes. The poison that drips from this flower, Heals the drying of its root, A splash of instinct oozing into this cage! Y'know, even if you aren't an angel, I want to be a bird in the hand, Always keeping you warm - That's why I'm sleeping here in this cradle... Full Version |-| Japanese= 守るかわり風切羽を折った Bird in a cage 月は満ち欠け時間を落とす 羽の輪郭なぞる星彩 いつからこうして檻越しに触れてたのか 無垢な音でさえずる度に もっと頑丈な城に作り替えた 花から滴る毒 根の渇きを癒していく 籠に染み出す本能の飛沫 ねえ　もしも君が天使じゃなくっても Bird in the hand 温め続けていたいよ だから今はゆりかごで眠って 肌を伝って馴染む雨が 隅に詰まった泥を落とす 正しく流れる　生きている証の色 足元の泥濘を蹴り ちっぽけなこの枠から抜けだそう 風に預けた花は見えなくなって きっとどこか遠くで芽生える 檻を開け放ったなら 君もそこへ行くだろう 孤独の数だけある　鍵の扉開き続け あなたの肩で羽を休めたい ねえ　もしも自由に飛べるとわかっても Bird in your hand 傍で歌い続けてるよ だからその手のぬくもりを 私に触れて　教えて |-| Romaji= Mamoru kawari kazakiriba o otta Bird in a cage Tsuki wa michikake jikan o otosu Hane no rinkaku nazoru seisai Itsu kara kou shite origoshi ni fureteta noka Muku na ne de saezuru tabi ni Motto ganjou na shiro ni tsukurikaeta Hana kara shitataru doku Ne no kawaki o iyashiteiku Kago ni shimidasu honnou no himatsu Nee moshimo kimi ga tenshi janakuttemo Bird in the hand Atatametsudzuketeitai yo Dakara ima wa yurikago de nemutte Hada o tsutatte najimu ame ga Sumi ni tsumatta doro o otosu Tadashiku nagareru ikiteiru akashi no iro Ashimoto no nukarumi o keri Chippoke na kono waku kara nukedasou Kaze ni adzuketa hana wa mienakunatte Kitto dokoka tooku de mebaeru Ori o akehanatta nara Kimi mo soko e yuku darou Kodoku no kazu dake aru kagi no tobira hirakitsudzuke Anata no kata de hane o yasumetai Nee moshimo jiyuu ni toberu to wakattemo Bird in your hand Soba de utaitsudzuketeru yo Dakara sono te no nukumori o Watashi ni furete oshiete |-| English= In exchange for protection, I broke my flight feathers - A bird in a cage... The moon grows full, then wanes, dropping time; Starlight tracing the silhouette of wings. Just how long have I been feeling you from the other side of this cage? The more I sing with the purest cry, The more impenetrable this castle becomes. The poison that drips from this flower, Heals the drying of its root, A splash of instinct oozing into this cage! Y'know, even if you aren't an angel, I want to be a bird in the hand, Always keeping you warm - That's why I'm sleeping here in this cradle... This rain I grow close to as it follows my skin, Washes away the dirt packed away in every crevice. Flowing fairly is the color of proven existence; Kicking that puddled mire at my feet, I'll endeavor to break free of this tiny framework. I lose track of that flower I entrusted to the wind - Surely it will bloom somewhere far off... Once I throw open this cage, I expect you'll head there too. Opening countless locked doors, numerous as my solitudes, I'll wish to rest my wings upon your shoulder. Y'know, even if I were to realize I could fly away freely, As a bird in your hand, I'll still be singing by your side. So with the warmth in that hand, Caress me- train me... Category:Kazakiri Category:Opening Category:Music Category:Anime